


I'm Comin' For ya Darlin'

by InennaTheDUMMY



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Mentions of future day elements, Murder, Pedophilia, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, gunfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InennaTheDUMMY/pseuds/InennaTheDUMMY
Summary: It all started on a dark, rainy night, on the outskirts of the city, in one of the poorest of bars. Don Blake is there and he's one of the baddest of dons, but the most powerful. A beautiful singer is singing there tonight. Their beautiful silver hair, their star shape eye in their left eye socket, their beautiful, shining crystal blue eye in their right eye socket, their ruby scattered dress that covers the upper thigh, their multicolored rose in their hair. Don Blake is having a meetin' with a associate from the other side of the city and from underground of all things. How well this go down?





	1. Stranger in The ERROR Hat And Date(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> Okay, just to start off, I am not putting Ink as a male OR female, I'm leaving them as natural, even if Ink's a male skeleton. So I know my stories aren't going to be good, but I can tell you that... yeah, no guarantees that this story is going to be good.

Ink was in the bathroom, getting ready for tonight. There may be a dressing room for the acts, but it ain't good for a man to walk in while Ink was getting ready. Sure, Ink may be a bit gender-less... and SOUL-less, but it doesn't mean that Ink feels comfortable with people walkin' in on them. But regardless, Ink was getting ready for singing tonight, brushing their hair after putting on their dress and putting on their heavy makeup since that's what men want. "Ugh, why do these idiotic men want a lady or someone like me to wear such slutty makeup? Why can't we just put on normal makeup to hide bruises and such?" Ink thought to themself, brushing down their silver hair.

"Oi, would ya look at this," one of the many racist scumbags said causing Ink to be curious. Ink went to the man, coming to a stop from brushing. There sitting in the back with two-three goons standing by, was Don Blake, the rich, powerful, most racist bastard of the century, and the most curl person anyone knows since he's young lookin', but really old and for his rare red eyes and his orange-black hair. Everyone knows that this bastard doesn't go anywhere poor unless it's for money or if someone has done a wrongdoing to him, hell, he even allowed his "loyal" mutts to rip a man to shreds for two reasons; one, he doesn't bother to feed his mutts, and two, the man fucked up a business deal. "That's--" "Don Blake, richest man," the racist bastard who plays the piano spoke before heading to his piano, popping his knuckles.

"but get a load of the man next to him, toots." the man spoke causing Ink to look closer. There next to Don Blake was a man in a all black suit, his vest yellow and blue with a few places of rubies on it. A huge man that can loom over anyone he pleases it seems. Regardless, his teeth were yellow, that made Ink somewhat disgusted. But the fellow had a odd set of eyes, just like Inky. One seemed normal, just a white pupil, but the other... it was yellow, blue, then black right in the center. Not to mention... all the gold and riches he had on him... but what really made him stand out was the odd word "ERROR" on his hat, and his black skeleton... which he was. A monster, a skeleton monster who was black.

"Fuckin' bastard thinks he better than everyone. Showing off his riches, some over privileged black ass monster." Ink stepped away from the curtain to the man, clearly pissed. "Excuse me mister, but ain't no way to treat someone. I'm a monster too with the power to make myself look human, but that ain't got nothing to deal with this, you racist prick. So please, behave. We have to do good since Don Blake is here. So don't screw up because it might just send you sleeping with the fishes," Ink spoke to the man before putting a multicolored rose in their hair and standing center stage.

The curtains drew after the announcer introduced Ink. Ink started singing a few songs, trying their best not to stare at anyone really, but couldn't help but stare at the strange fellow monster who is sitting right next to Don Blake. He seemed to be smoking, but it looked like glitchy red, blue, and somewhat yellow smoke from his cigar than the normal gray smoke from everyone else. Ink was confused on this skeleton since they never seen someone like him in all of their life. But Ink kept singing, thinking about their past life.

They had a nice family in the middle class, Ink had a bunch of friends, a nice school, and amazing toys... but that all changed when Ink was put up for adoption by their father after their mother passed away sadly. Ink didn't get to take anything with him, only the clothes on their back, a picture of them and their mother, and a multicolored rose that was given to them as a gift from their best friends since everyone knew that Ink loved to draw and paint. Ink was... upset from being sent away from their own father. Their father hated Ink, sure, but Ink didn't know that their old man would do that on a seven year old. Ink spent most of their time singing the blues and old love songs.

Ink was taught how to sing and all of that, but... Ink rather paint for a living and not sing, but sadly... Ink wasn't allowed. So Ink didn't fight, they just went on. Ink dreamed about marrying a nice man who paints or plays a instrument, but sadly that never happened since people didn't want to marry a monster and/or marry a skeleton who doesn't have much of a gender or SOUL. Ink pushed those thoughts aside and kept singing.

Meanwhile, the skeleton and Don Blake were talkin' business about allowing his brother, father, and himself be in control of a part of his territory. Don Blake didn't want any monsters being there, but the skeleton talked about Don Blake getting riches and such, causing Don Blake to cram up and say okay to him getting the territory, but the area in the park that's still on the outskirts of the city. But back with Ink, after they were done singing, they went to the bathroom to clean up before going to talk to the skeleton they saw across the room. Ink quickly washed off their makeup, still in their human form. Ink couldn't help but think about that skeleton who was across the room, talking with Don Blake.

Ink went into the broken stall to change, but little did they know, the skeleton from across the room had left after shaking hands with Don Bake on the partnership. The skeleton would give Don Blake weapons that his old man makes, and Don Blake would give the skeletons the park area that's located on the outskirts of the city, in Mouse-town. The reason why it was named Mouse-town is because some of the people are forced to be scared and treated like mice since they're poor and barely have any money, but they still forced protection fee on them all.

Ink went out of the bathroom with her purse, into the bar itself, but couldn't find the skeleton. Ink asked around where he went, but no one knew or answered. Don Blake had left before Ink could get to him, but even if Ink did get to him, his goons would have stopped Ink from speaking to him. Ink had sighed before heading home, thinking they'll never meet the skeleton again. But that didn't make Ink upset fully, Ink was still looking forward to going to meet up with his cousin at the diner she works for tomorrow morning. That made Ink happy once again and joyful, so Ink wasn't so upset and kinda forgot about the skeleton that left. Ink was careful, but walked home, smiling beautifully and happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink was at home, cleaning their home after waking up on the wrong side of the bed, again. But Ink didn't let that get to them, Ink kept happy. There was a knock at the door, causing Ink to hum in confusion. Who would be knocking at 7:23 in the morning? Ink set aside the broom they had in their hand and went to look who was there. It was the skeleton from last night. "A-ah hello mister. W-what do I grant you of this visit?" Ink asked nervously. "One, I'm your new landlord with my old man and brother. Two, I'm here to talk to you about the protection fee," he spoke in a deep, but a bit of a glitchy voice.

Ink didn't notice the glitch in his voice, but Ink allowed the skeleton in. "Come on in, Mr..." "Sans, but most people call me Error," Error spoke before entering and sitting on Ink's couch. "Well then Mr. Error, it's a pleasure to meet ya. I'm Ink" "Likewise, and please, don't call me Mr. Error. I sound old like that. Just call me Error," Error spoke as Ink went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Well then Error. Would you like anything to drink?" "No thanks, I'm good." Ink comes back with a cup of coffee since Ink hardly got any sleep. "Very well. What about the protection fee, Error?" Ink asked, taking a small sip of their coffee. "The protection fee well no longer be needed, me and my brother don't find much point in it, and my bro and I, we just want to keep you and everyone in the apartment complex safe,"

Error started as Ink nodded in understanding what Error is talking about. "the only thing we ask of really is help on rebuilding the old park, planting new flowers in the grass after treating it since it's dead, and for some details around the area." Ink smiled and replied, "Sure! That doesn't sound much of a problem Error. I know for a fact that the neighbors and children would be glad to hear that. I've been wanting to do something about the flowers and grass ever since I moved here, so it's nice to hear that someone wants to treat it."

Error hummed a bit before asking, "I tried knocking on the door next to your place, but no one answered. Mind telling me why?" "Oh, that apartment belongs to my niece. Well, step niece since we're not related by blood or anything like that, but still. My niece had to leave around 12 AM at a diner she works at. I'm heading there in fact around 8:00 AM." Error checks his watch and replied with, "It's 7:54 AM right now." there was a long pause after Error said that. Ink asked, "What?" "It's 7:54 AM." Ink checked the clock on the wall before saying, "Dang it, I thought I fixed it. Stupid clock." Error chuckled a bit. "Better hurry."

Ink drank the rest of their coffee before going to the kitchen to put it in the sink, going to wash it later. Error heads to the door, Ink goes to Error after grabbing their keys to their apartment. Ink closed the door after Error and them left. Ink locks up before heading to the diner that's about half a hour away on foot with Error following. Error isn't much of a walker, but he'll do it. And this is all happening while Ink is in their human form. Man, today is just a great day today, huh?


	2. Waitress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note this, Skullcandy is my OC and for the hell of it, I made her the daughter of Frisk and Classic Sans. I know, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SHIP A CHILD OF A SANS WITH ANOTHER SANS? Answer, I don't know. My friends and I were bored one day and one of them started shipping Skull with Error causing a whole event to happen where Skull and Error got together. It's a weird story that I'll save for another day.

Ink walks into the diner, nearly out of breath for being so late on meeting their niece. Error looks down at Ink for a quick second before seeing a nice lookin' lady serving the breakfast to the diners. Her long silver-white hair flowing down her back in her ponytail, her cute, but simple, waitress outfit fitting her nicely, her purple sapphire eyes shining so brightly as she hums softly to herself. Ink goes to a booth and sits down with Error follow, but Error keeps watching the young lady do her job. "Who's she?" Error looked at Ink, wanting a answer.

"My darling niece. She's a beauty, ain't she? She gets it from her mother who was a singer and her father... well, no one knows much about her father. He just disappeared one day, but luckily her mother got to see him every once in a while," Ink sighs. "Got?" Error was confused on why Ink used past-tense. "Oh... her mother died from a heart attack... my sister was a good woman, never hurt a fly, didn't want to see anyone suffer. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair, red sapphire eyes, a lovely singing voice," Ink spoke, smiling softly. Error hummed a bit as the waitress walked by to Error and Ink's table. "Inky! How ya doin'?" She asked, looking at Ink, Error was staring, gawking at her.

"I'm doin' fine Skully." The waitress, "Skully", giggled softly before asking, "Who's your friend here?" "This is Error, the new landlord. He told me that the protection fee is no longer needed and he wanted to talk to ya, but you weren't home," Ink spoke to her. "Oh really? Well then Mr. Error, you can talk to me now since I'm on break." she sat down across from Error. Error snapped out of his gaze at her, and cleared his throat. "Well, Ms. Determ, I wanted to just tell ya about that protection fee and the helpful hand that can be used with fixing the park, planting new flowers, treating the grass, and giving information in the area." Skull's eyes sparkled from joy causing Error's SOUL to thump fast. "Gosh oh mighty, I would be glad to help y'all with the park, but I have a bit of a tight schedule this whole two weeks sadly."

Error felt DISAPPOINTED in that. "Why's that, Ms. Determ?" he asked, but Skull put a hand up while smiling weakly. "Please, just Skullcandy or Skull would be nice. No need for formalities with me. And the reason is because I promised the waitresses that I'll take double shift for Ms. Duke. She got sick from smoke intake and black mold. She can barely handle that stuff, but she's doing good. I do check up on her at her place." Skull rests her head on her hands that are holding each other while her elbows rest on the table.

Error smiled before nodding. "Understandable. Most times nowadays people wouldn't be so nice to help each other or anything like that. It's nice knowing that a nice gal like ya self." Skull giggled softly while looking at Error. "Golly Mr. Error--" "Please, just call me Error," he stopped her from speaking before she continued again. "Right. It's sweet of ya to call me a nice gal... even if I have a TERRIBLE boyfriend." and that broke Error where he tried to maintain his glitches and such, but let some slide on accident. "Error, you okay?" Ink asked Error causing Error to snap out of it. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I most be taking my leave, Skull and Ink. I have some work to do back at my home," Error spoke, his voice more glitchy than normal. "O-okay. And you have a bit of a stutter or somethin' going on." "Dammit, I guess she's catching onto my weird normality," Error thought to himself before kissing Skull on the back of her hand and before kissing the back of Ink's hand. "Until next time. Have a good day." with that, Error left in a puff of glitchy smoke.

Ink and Skull weren't confused and they didn't question, they talked and talked about what's going on... little did they know, two men were stalking them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was back his place that's in SNOWDIN. Error sat on his bed, clearly pissed off and upset. "Dammit, why did she have to have a boyfriend?" Error asked himself in his thoughts while using his magic to pack a box full of clothes and other junk for his and his bro's house over at the park that was a old worn out shed. Error was upset that he doesn't have a nice gal like Skull, she's so beautiful to him, and everything that a monster like him needs and wants. "That Skullcandy gal... she's a real lady and sweetheart." Error thought to himself, smiling at the thought of Skull holding his arm while walking down the street, smiling and loving each other through and through while everyone around them would be jealous of them.

Error couldn't let this get him down, no. He needs to focus on the plan his father, Wingdings Gaster, has planned. The brothers didn't know what Gaster was plannin' fully, but they went along with it, no questions asked. Last time they asked something that was work related was when Error and his bro were about 13 and 9 years old and that didn't really end well for the young brothers. When Error was about 17-18 years old, he was drinkin' and doing drugs. Gaster ended up putting a shock collar on him for "rehab". But at least in the end, Error stopped and knows how to chill it.

His brother, Papyrus, had warned his older brother not to do that, but sadly, he didn't listen to him. Oh well, lesson learnt for young Error.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this one was short, but I'm working on it. All of my stories are short(for now) until I can break my hands into writing more than a 1,000 words. And yes, I used Determ, I was going to use K., but it was silly so I went with Determ because DETERMINATION... and because I had nothing better.


	3. All in a Day's Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take notice that I use the song When He Sees Me from the musical Waitress. Link to the video; https://youtu.be/w_AU_6oY7Xg

It has been about a day since Error met Skull and Ink. Error has been working himself down to the bone. His brother, Papyrus, bless his SOUL, has been doing nothing but working and working to fix the park and old shed... his brother barely helping here and there(like any other Sans, but Blue and Fell. -_-;). Error has been too busy thinking about the beautiful waitress from the diner, the way the morning sun shined on her silver hair, the way her hips swayed with the steps she took while serving those people their breakfast.

Error had to admit, he was still upset that she has a boyfriend, but he'll work on that later. He was too busy thinking about the way if she would hold his arm while walking down the street, sure, people would be jealous that he has a gal like her on his side, but he wouldn't care. He was thinking about how she would act if they were living together. When he comes home from a long day at work, how she would kiss him when she opens the door for him, how they'll cuddle on the couch while talking about each others day, how they would eat dinner together,

how she would lay in bed in nothing as he pins her down while kissing her up and down her body while she softly begs and moans for him to stop teasing, how she would whimper each time he would--

Error stopped in his train of thought as he has a bit of a problem in his lower reign. His left eye is glowing as his pants had a faint, but noticeable blue glow in them, he closes his eyes and calmed himself causing the glow in his pants to disappear. He sighed, mentally yelling at himself that he needs to NOT think about that... yet. "BROTHER, LETS GO! WE NEED TO HURRY TO MOUSE-TOWN SO I CAN DO MY SPEECH FOR THE HUMANS!" Papyrus called out to his brother from downstairs. "Alright, alright bro!" Error called back before getting up and heading down after fixing his suit. "Alright bro, we should be heading out now, I'm sure the humans are dyin' to meet ya." "VERY WELL BROTHER. FATHER, WE WELL BE HOME LATER ON TODAY," Papyrus spoke loud enough where it can be heard from their father's study.

No reply came back so it most mean Gaster heard them. "Come on bro." and with that, the brothers headed out with boxes full of their stuff, heading to Mouse-town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull was in the back, rolling out some dough since Ms. Duke is out sick. Ms. Duke was not only just a waitress, she was also one of the few who helped chef Jack AKA chef Pain cook for the hungry diners. Faith who was nicknamed Fear thanks to some men trying to rape her in a alleyway one night, luckily Ms. Duke attacked with Pain to save Fear, a man grabbing her ass while she was working, and for getting scared of a worm and a bunch of other bugs and once with a cat in a trashcan and her own reflection.

Belle, a head waitress who friends with Ms. Duke, is one of the many few who are from the first staff who started working in the diner when chef Pain opened up. Right now, Skull, Fear, and Belle are making biscuits. Skull sighs while stuck with thinking about something, and, to Skull's disappointment, Belle and Fear notice. "You okay Skully? You're daydreaming again," Fear spoke while Belle pokes Skull's cheek. Skull snaps out of it and waves it off, "Sorry girls, I'm just thinking about my future." "Oh boy, here we go again. Skull, you're going to find a nice man who's going to love you, unlike your overbearing boyfriend who hurts you," Belle spoke while patting Skull's back.

"That's not fully it," Skull spoke before sighing before she starts singing softly,

( Skull is when Skull is singing or another main character, Belle and Fear is when they're singing or any other side character)

I stick with real things  
Usually facts and figures  
When information's in its place  
I minimize the guessing game  
Guess what?

What?

I don't like guessing games  
Or when I feel things  
Before I know the feelings  
How am I supposed to operate  
If I'm just tossed around by fate?  
Like on an unexpected date?

The stranger who might talk too fast  
Or ask me questions about myself  
Before I've decided that  
He can ask me questions about myself  
He might sit too close  
Or call the waiter by his first name  
Or eat Oreos  
But eat the cookie before the cream?  
But what scares me the most  
what scares me the most

 

Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?  
What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?  
What happens then?  
If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?  
What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?  
I couldn't live with that

 

So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind  
This way I get the best view  
So, when he sees me, I want him to

 

Skull don't you think you're being a little, I mean maybe just a tad-

I'm not defensive  
I'm simply being cautious  
I can't risk reckless dating  
Due to my miscalculating  
While a certain suitor stands in line  
I've seen in movies  
Most made for television  
You cannot be too careful  
When it comes to sharing your life  
I could end up a miserable wife

I'm sorry girls, but

He could be criminal, some sort of psychopath  
who escaped from an institution,  
somewhere where they don't have girls  
He could have masterminded some way to find me  
He could be colorblind  
How untrustworthy is that  
He could be less than kind  
Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes  
And make me laugh, come out of hiding  
What do I do with that?  
Oh, God

 

What if when he sees me  
I like him and he knows it?  
What if he opens up a door  
And I can't close it?  
What happens then?  
If when he holds me  
My heart is set in motion  
I'm not prepared for that  
I'm scared of breaking open  
But still I can't help from hoping  
To find someone to talk to  
Who likes the way I am  
Someone who when he sees me

Wants to again

Skull sighs while looking out a window at the sky. Belle and Fear they pat Skull on the back. "It's okay dearie. I'm sure by the end of tonight he well be out of your life since he's leaving somewhere for work." "Yeah... I'll make a break for it from his place to my old apartment. Hopefully he doesn't know where I live," Skull spoke before going back to work with the girls. "Oi! Skull, your "boyfriend" is here to talk with ya!" Andrew called out to Skull after poking his head into the kitchen at the three girls.

"A-Alright Mr. Drew," (Ayy if you saw what I did, then good job) Skull spoke before dusting her hands off from the flour on them.

Skull dusts off her dress before heading out to her boyfriend. "Oh gosh, what could he have to tell me? What is he going to do?" Skull mentally asked herself as her boyfriend's purple ruby eyes, his black and yellow teeth stand out like a sore thump while his smell, oh god, it was BAD. "H-heya Crusher," Skull spoke lowly as her boyfriend, Crusher, lead her outside into a alleyway. "Oh gosh, this is how I die, isn't it? I never got to have a family, I never got to have a nice boyfriend," Skull thought to herself while she and Crusher got to the alleyway. There across the street was Error and his brother.

Papyrus was going on and on about his speech while Error kept listening to him. Error noticed the sliver hair from the corner of his eye, causing him to stop and look. He saw it. Skull was getting the shit beat out of her from Crusher while he kept yelling at her how he didn't ask her to speak, how she should have left the apartment Crusher was holding her in, and a bunch of curl things that weren't true... and how Skull allowed herself to get raped by a bunch of men when it was Crusher who lead those men onto her and had a gang bang on her.

Error's eye glowed of yellow and blue smoke as Papyrus came to a stop and turning around to his brother. "BROTHER?" Papyrus noticed Error staring across the street, causing Papyrus to look and see. "FEAR NOT BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELL STOP THEM," Papyrus spoke before handing the boxes to Error and heading across the street since there were no cars crossing by. "WAIT, BRO, DON'T--" it was too late, Papyrus had gotten over to Crusher and Skull.

Skull was crying and begging for mercy as Crusher DIDN'T hold back ANY anger. Papyrus tapped Crusher's shoulder and spoke, "TINY HUMAN, THAT ISN'T HOW YOU TREAT A LADY." and next thing that happened was Crusher getting ready to stab Papyrus with a knife he had on hand and what he was planning on using on Skull. What happened next was--

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried COUNTLESS of times to do the bold text, so I just gave up. Hope you guys understand.


	4. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, take note that Crusher is too a OC along with Fear and Pain. That's all I want to clear up in case you guys didn't know.

What happened was this, Papyrus blocked Crusher's attack with a sharp bone attack. "GEEPERS(I'M OLD), SEEMS LIKE NO ONE TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT OR TREAT A LADY. GUESS LIL' OLD ME WELL HAVE TO," Papyrus spoke after knocking the knife out of Crusher's hand with his bone attack. Error had made it to Papyrus and nearly got hit with the knife, luckily a box Error was holding caught it. "Paps, watch it bro," Error spoke. Skull looked at Error and tried to make her way to him, but Crusher kicked her back into a trashcan.

"STEP ONE, DON'T LOSE YOUR GUARD," "She's my gal. Ya messing with--" Crusher started, but got cut off by Papyrus slamming Crusher into the wall with sharp bone attacks pinning him, Skull was watching as Error stood next to her, holding the boxes he was carrying and the boxes Papyrus handed to him. "STEP TWO, BE MINDFUL OF THOSE AROUND YOU," Papyrus bonked Crusher upside the head with the bone attack he has in his hand. Crusher groaned in pain as blood trickled down his head. "STEP THREE, NEVER ALLOW ANYONE SEE YOU," Papyrus stated before hitting Crusher over and over again until he was a bloody pulp. "AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW, TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus said with a smile on his face.

"Bro, I think you did a number on him," Error said as Crusher was knocked out cold. "WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM HOW TO TREAT A LADY," Papyrus sounded disappointed, but that didn't really matter to Skull who was grateful to the fine skeleton brothers helping her in dire need. "T-thank you misters. It means a lot," Skull spoke up after getting up. "Hey, it's no problem. You still on the clock?" Error asked as he wiped some of the blood off of Skull's head which is slightly bleeding thanks to Crusher. "N-no. My shift luckily ended when Crusher walked into the diner... but it doesn't mean I'm off the hook. I have to go get some rest for my night shift at a hotel I work for." "Jeez, she's a hardworking gal and she's living in that dump in Mouse-town," Error thought vulgarly.

"T-thank you. I can head home to my apartment for the first time in... weeks, b-but I should stay here with Crusher to make sure he's okay." "FRET NOT, TINY HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELL TAKE YOU HOME. BROTHER, YOU GET TO TAKE THE BOXES TO OUR NEW HOME. THE TINY MALE HUMAN WELL BE FINE." "Wait--" before Skull could do anything, it was too late. Papyrus had swooped Skull up in one arm(MONSTERS ARE TALL AND SANS IS SHORT, YET HE'S STILL TALL... only Ink is the normal height of a human. XD). "AH, PLEASE MISTER, I CAN WALK," but even if Skull said that, Papyrus had carried her home. Error sighed before looking at Crusher who was breathing, but barely, Error felt anger towards him.

"Seems like luck is coming my way today. Sorry buddy, but you ain't seeing the light of day EVER again," Error thought as he pulled out his gun and fired into Crusher's head. Error hurried along with the boxes he has, not wanting to get caught by anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus is aiding Skull's head wound while she sits on a dusty couch in the office of her apartment complex. Skull winced in pain, but Papyrus keeps cleaning Skull's wound. "I'M SORRY TINY FEMALE HUMAN, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS," Papyrus spoke before bandaging Skull's wound. "It's okay Mr. Papyrus, I'm just not used to someone treating me kindly... besides my uncle and my mother," Skull spoke softly and lowly after Papyrus felt Skull's hair a tiny bit. "SILKY SMOOTH. DO YOU MIND IF I FIX YOUR HAIR A TINY BIT, HUMAN?" "N-no. I don't mind," Skull watched Papyrus go behind her until he's out of her field of vision. Skull looked down at her hands while fidgeting with a bracelet she got from her who said it's from her father. The bracelet is a simple gold chain with blue, red, and green gems in the center if it's just laid out, but it wraps around her wrist.

Now that Skull is in her early 20s, she happens to just think her mother just gave her this to make her believe that her father ever cared about her or not, but... a small part of her believes it was from her father. She sighed while smiling softly to herself, Papyrus took notice of her sigh and expression. "HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked, still fixing Skull's hair that was in a messy ponytail. "I'm good, Mr. Papyrus. Just thinkin' about my mother." Skull starting to remember what her mother would do every time with her hair.

Skull was about eight years old, enjoying life to the fullest, even if they were a bit poor. Frisk always worked and clean while Skull would try her best to help her mother, but sadly Skull was short... really short. After school when Skull would come home, crying while her hair was a huge mess thanks to her bullies, Frisk would fix her hair, humming a soft tone that Skull would hum along with while she ate her favorite sweet; chocolate. Once Crusher came over and played with Skull until he bumped into her once causing her to fall down and hurt herself while her perfectly brushed hair that had a hairpin in it would fall apart. Her mother would fix it while Crusher apologized over and over again. Those were the good old says.

"THERE, I'M DONE HUMAN," Papyrus stated as he handed her a mirror and looked. Her hair was beautiful yet simple looking, a beautiful pin holding her hair together made her remember her mother whenever she would put her hair up. Skull looks at Papyrus, smiling before saying, "Thank you, Mr. Papyrus." "PLEASE, JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS." Skull giggles softly as Error walks in, dusting off his hands. "I'm done setting up bro." "JUST IN TIME BROTHER. HUMAN, I WAS WONDERING, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR MY FAMILY?" Papyrus asked as Skull looked up at Papyrus and smiled widely. "Papyrus... I would love to, but... I have work in a few minutes."

There was a long pause from the three.


	5. Meanwhile in The Other Part of Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux, Mike, Rich, and Papyton are children I own... Papyton, I'm not so sure since EVERYONE has named the fan-made child of Mettaton and Papyrus Papyton at times. Don't worry, their next child well be named Gem.

Two goat monsters were walking to Grillby's bar that's located in Snowdin, the area Don Gaster owns along with Waterfall while Don Asgore owns is Hotland. As much as Don Gaster and Don Asgore had hated each other, they had their truce on their feud to stop fighting, it's all in the past now, but they can't help but hate each other's GUTS. The two goat monsters entered to see the flame monster cleaning a class cup as his orange flames for hair wave with the breeze flowing before standing still after it closed. They sat at the bar, the flame monster looked up at the two before speaking, "Don Asgore, Madam Toriel, it's a pleasure seeing you two here for a change."

"Yes, as it is a pleasure seeing you in good health and shape," Toriel, the female goat monster, spoke while Asgore, the male goat monster asked, "Did you ever caught who's been kidnapping both human AND monster children before returning them over here dead and sexual abused?" Grillby sighed while frowning. "Sadly no, I haven't caught them yet. I'm working on it with Mettaton and Napstablook along with Undyne and the loyal mobsters. We'll let you both along with Don Gaster know when we have a trace or when we caught them." Asgore nodded before speaking, "Very well, I'm just worried for the safety of my unborn grandchild."

Toriel looked at a picture of her children who are grown and wearing wedding attire. Just to think, it's been about 3 years of her adopted daughter and her biological son have gotten married. In the picture is her daughter kissing her son while her pretty light brown hair is held back with a buttercup flower while her son is kissing her daughter back while holding her so lovingly. Hard to think that for most of their years together, growing up together as brother and sister, they got married. "Love works in many ways. Our children were, and are still, glad they found each other," Toriel spoke softly, smiling. Grillby chuckled before replying, "Yes, love does work in many ways."

Asgore sipped some tea just as someone entered... someone truly hated with DEEP passion. "Heeey, guess who's here in the house!" "Oh goodness me," Toriel whispered under her breath as a short monster sat on a stool, next to Asgore. "Hey, what's up ASS-gore?" "Jerry, you know fully well that I do not take repeat like that... or allow anyone to call me by such vile names," Asgore spoke, clearly annoyed by the monster's form of talking. "Whatever, how's the search for that pedophile?" Grillby whispered to Asgore and Toriel. "Don Asgore, madam Toriel, I think it might be best if you both FLEE from Jerry, I'll handle him." Asgore and Toriel nodded before getting up and taking their leave after Asgore left Grillby some gold for the tea and for Jerry.

"Have a good evening Mr. Jiashili," Asgore spoke before taking his leave with Toriel who had put away the picture of her children's wedding day in her purse. Once Asgore and Toriel left, Grillby sighed before looking over at Jerry who is chugging down some whiskey from the bottle. "You know, you keep doing this, you're going to get yourself turned to dust," Grillby spoke while cleaning Asgore's cup of tea. "Eh, they're never gonna know it's me. Not unless you rat me out, and if you do, I'll have no choice BUT to murder your daughter."

Grillby sighed, thinking about his little girl, his little flame princess(did you see what I did there?). "Fine, but please, I don't want to lose my daughter. I want her alive and to meet her new mother and brother," Grillby spoke with a pleading tone in his voice. "Fine, just don't rat me out." Jerry took another swig from the whiskey bottle. Grillby felt GUILTY for not telling Asgore or Toriel the truth... for hiding Jerry's secret.

Asgore and Toriel walked through Snowdin, seeing the children play with a adult watching over them so they stay safe. Many waved at Asgore and Toriel, a few saying hello. They greeted them back with a smile and/or a wave. There at the end of the Snowdin edge is a furry blue bunny who goes by Tops. Asgore and Toriel walk up to Tops and greeted him. "Howdy Tops," Asgore spoke with a caring and soft smile. "Don Asgore, madam Toriel, it's nice seeing you two on a nice day today... besides the fact that someone is abducting children," Tops spoke as Toriel asked, "Your child isn't with you this time?" A small bunny hopped behind the chart, only their orange tabby bunny ears showed though. "I'm right here! I'm just short!"

The bunny was picked up by Tops who smiled at his child. They had a cat tail that was blue at the tip while their whole body was orange with white on their nose. Their eyes were a soft baby blue unlike her father Tops' who has a nice set of emerald green. "Hello Lux." "Hi Mrs. Dreemurr and Mr. Dreemurr!" They said while smiling widely. "Your daughter is so energetic, Tops," Asgore spoke, clearly glad that the child is energetic like her father Tops. "Gosh, thanks Don Asgore. Whisk and I have been treating her like the princess she is along with showing her all the love in the world," Tops said as Lux giggles softly before grabbing two bars of nice cream. "Have a frozen treat that warms your heart!" Asgore and Toriel grabs them and thanks the bunny-cat child.

Asgore and Toriel started to walk on as Whisk walks pass them, waving a hello at them as they smile at Whisk. Whisk had to admit, he's been happy ever since he got back together with Tops and had Lux with him. "Sup Tops," Whisk called out to his bunny lover making Tops look over and smile widely. "Whisk!" "Mommy!" Lux called out before running to Whisk and jumping into his arms, hugging him while smiling greatly. Whisk didn't mind being called mom to Lux, but it just felt a bit weird when they're out in public. "So how's work babe?" Whisk asked Tops while holding Lux. "Work has been good, Lux has been a big help."

"I wanna be like daddy when I grow up!" Lux shouted, her eyes full of stars, Whisk chuckled and said, "Then you can be like daddy. I would be proud, even if you end up becoming like me, a employee at MTT's resort, working the food court." "Blah, their glam burgers taste like glue." Whisk smiled because his daughter is like him in a way. "Yeah, it does."

Asgore and Toriel walk on, enjoying their walk in Waterfall, Garrison watching over the children in the area while the loyal mobsters are training with Undyne while Monster Adult(Kid) watches in awe. You would think Monster Kid AKA Monster Adult would grow up a bit from watching Undyne, but nah. He still enjoy watching her train and such. "ALRIGHT PUNKS, TAKE A SHORT 5 MINUTE BREAK BEFORE GETTING BACK TO WORK," Undyne spoke as her son, Mike stands and watches while reading a book here and there while trying to keep his glasses from falling.

Undyne and Alphys got together and adopted a vampire son named Mike. They love their son very much and would keep him from getting hurt NO MATTER THE COASTS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Asgore and Toriel made it to Hotland, they ran into Mettaton and Muffet who were talking while Muffet's son follow, clearly bored of this. Rich, Muffet's son, had black hair, orange eyes, and pretty much like Muffet only with orange eyes. "Darling, can you convince Muffet darling here to promote my brand in her bakery?" "I wouldn't do it for the life of me, Mettaton." "Now, now Mettaton. It's up to Muffet to promote your brand," Toriel said as running can be heard from behind Mettaton, Muffet, and Rich. "MOM, I GOT THE MTT COOKIE CUTTERS," a small skeleton who seems to look like Papyrus and Mettaton fused together. "Aw, Papyton. You got it for mommy," Mettaton spoke while petting Papyton's head while they did a soft Nyhe.

Rich rolled his eyes before walking away with Muffet while holding a bunch of bags. Asgore and Toriel walked on after talking with Mettaton a tiny bit. They walked on, making their way to the capital which is a area Asgore owns as well. The walk wasn't long, but it felt like a lifetime just to get home. When they got home, they saw their son, Asriel with a ton of chocolate. "Asriel?" Toriel asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Asgore and Toriel and smiled. "Chara... she's um... craving chocolate... again." Asgore chuckled before saying, "It's okay. Just be sure she doesn't get a stomach ache." "Okay. Thanks dad," Asriel said before heading to his and Chara's room with the chocolate. Yes... everything in monster city is going smoothly.

Meanwhile with Gaster, he's busy working in his lap with Alphys. Making weapons and doing some science. Gaster has been working day and night to work on these, making sure they're perfect for Don Blake. Alphys had barely had time to get sleep or see her family, but Undyne and Mike understand that their mother is busy, it's understandable. Yes... everything is going fine here in monster city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Waitress by Day, Maid by Night

Error and Papyrus had tried to talk Skull from going to work, but it was effortless. Skull had thanked Papyrus for saving her and Error for checking up on her while Papyrus handled Crusher, before walking to her apartment which wasn't much, but it was home. Skull entered her apartment and looked around at the dust filled room. How long has it been since she's been home? A year? No, it was 2 years. Ink was worried for Skull when Skull just went missing from her apartment when Skull just had her 21st birthday(I changed mid 20s to early 20s).

It was raining after Skull had gotten home from work which closed early so they can celebrate Skull turning 21. Everyone drank, Pain, Fear, Ms. Duke, and Crusher were drunk while Skull and Ink weren't, Ink left early, Fear dragged her brother home who is Pain, Ms. Duke was dragged home early thanks to her "roommate", Hayden. Crusher had went home as Skull was closing up the diner after cleaning up and turning out the lights. But back to when Skull got home, she opened the door and entered, only to get knocked out with a baseball bat to the head. After there, her world was dark. When she woke up, she was in Crusher's home, him taking care of her.

He told her that he saved her and decided it wasn't safe for her to be alone anymore... what a joke and how awful it was for her to be lied to by her childhood friend. He bought her new clothes, jewelry, he even gave her extra cash... but she declined the cash and jewelry. He confused to her after about a month. She accepted... not out of pity, no, but out of fear. Crusher had been drinking a lot after Skull declined his last gift which was a ring. He started verbally abusing her when he drank too much.

About 4 months in, she was slapped if she didn't clean something or if she didn't listen to him, it only got worse when he started to crave her body. She kept pushing him back, saying she didn't want this and that she wasn't ready. But one night, it has been a year since Crusher took her into his home, a group of Crusher's friends came out of nowhere, after Crusher said he left something back at the restaurant, and started to gang up around Skull, ready to rape her. They... almost did, but just in time, Crusher came running back and started beating the shit out of his friends.

After Crusher took Skull home, he sat her on the couch and asked if she was okay. She thought he was being really caring right then and there... but not 10 minutes later, he tried to lay the moves on her. She stopped him in time and said, "Crusher, please. After what happened with your horrible friends, that's the LAST thing I want to do." that's when he snapped. Ever since that day, he started abusing her, psychically and mentally along with verbally. She was heartbroken, her SOUL was cracking, bit by bit. She allowed Crusher to do it ONCE with her. Only because she didn't want to get hit again.

She rather have him just have sex with her than her having to suffer from his hand, his words, and his torture that he put her through by slamming her into the second room and keeping her locked in there for nearly two days, no food, no water, no sunlight, no window. Only a bunch of scribbles on the wall that hurt her. He wrote them just for her... she thought there was no way out.

Skull pushed those thoughts aside and went inside to get ready after thinking, "I'll clean this up after I get home from work." she pulled out her extra maid dress since her other one was left at Crusher's place and she didn't want to go back there ANY time soon. She pulled on her dress and checked herself in the mirror. She felt happy that she was saved by Papyrus. She giggled softly before saying, "Golly, he sure is a sweetie." and with that said, she left for work, with her purse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink was cleaning up while getting ready to head out to one of the bars they work for. Ink heard the soon next door close causing them to be confused. They check the peep hole and saw Skull leave. Ink couldn't help, BUT smile. "Seems like she's perfectly safe now. I'm glad," Ink spoke softly before checking the time. "Ah! Shoot, I'm going to be late!" Ink grabbed their bag and started hurrying to the bar, trying not to slip. "I don't want to be late! Not again!" Ink yelled, but not loud enough where it can be heard to anyone else, while running out.

Papyrus and Error were in their small house after getting a call from Gaster saying that he won't make it home tonight and that the boys should stay at their new home for now. "BROTHER, DO YOU THINK FATHER DOESN'T LIKE US ANYMORE?" "Bro, he would never. I may not be born from him and I may not be your biological brother, but I know deep down that he still cares." It had been true. Error isn't related to Papyrus OR Gaster. He was a orphan... Papyrus' brother, Sans, had went missing after meeting a sweet gal. It was funny how Error's name was also Sans. But due to his appearance, form of talking, and what seemed to nearly happen every time he was pissed, they named him Error Sans.

In memory of Papyrus' brother and so Error can also keep his real name. Gaster was confused on how Error almost looked like his older son, but he didn't say a thing. He accepted Error in welcome arms and took care of him AND Papyrus... but something was missing. Something IS missing. Gaster didn't bother to acknowledge Error sometimes due to that one thing. Error and Sans were DIFFERENT. Not for looks, not for their voice, barely their attitude, but for their SOUL(Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Aren't all Sans' SOULS the same?" Welp, nope! They're diffract. It's like out blood types and DNA. They sometimes appear the same, but they're really diffract). Gaster saw a tiny bit of something else that isn't in Sans.

Gaster hasn't placed his finger on it yet, but he won't bring it up... for now. Papyrus sighed before saying, "OKAY BROTHER." before going back to cooking. Error looked out the window and saw Skull rushing to work in her maid outfit, Error felt a pit in his SOUL grow as he tried not to think such vulgar things just yet. Error saw Ink running the other way. He wondered why Ink worked at night at bars, but he didn't mind it, he just ignored it. Error laid the back of his head on the couch and stared at the ceiling... then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I made this chapter a bit on the dark side thanks to Crusher.


	7. Fear or Just Loving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name it, I just named it.

Skull is folding towels in the laundry room, alone. She's never been down there, not once during her time in her job as a maid. But today was a first. It poorly lit, only one light flickering, a mildew smell in the room and the smell of mold filling the air. It was awful, but it was something to wash clothes in. It was cold causing Skull to shiver, she only had the clothes on her back keeping her warm and they were soaking wet thanks to a child being a little brat and splashing water on her... then on themself. They cried and cried causing their parent to come out to check on them.

They blamed Skull for getting them wet for being clumsy. Sure, Skull was clumsy here and there, but she knows better than to do that. The parent complained while their child had a smug look on their face while eating ice cream with "clean" clothes on. And by that, it means the child got it dirty by their stupid ice cream. The child was a ginger hair child, freckles decorating their face as their forest green eyes shined. But thanks to that brat, Skull is busy working on laundry.

And the reason why Skull couldn't change her clothes, it's because it's punishment for getting the child soaking wet for her dimwitted and clumsiness. She didn't do anything to the child, but then again... she always got the blame put on her from children who had a small speck of LOVE and was clearly spoiled rotten. She sighed as she kept washing and folding clothes until they were all done. Skull got up and looked out the window, looking out at the falling snow. And what made things worse? ... Skull forgot her jacket(OH NOS).

"Oi! Skull, you got to come help this couple to their room, ya klutz," one of the male workers called out as Skull sighed and went up to meet the couple who needs help getting to their room. Skull pulled out her hair tie before tying her hair back up so it doesn't look too messy. When she got to the main room, she was shocked to see who it was. Two goat monsters. "S-sir, madam," Skull spoke softly before looking down

Toriel looked closely at Skull before asking, "Frisk?"

Skull looked up at Toriel and Asgore, confused. "Huh?" Skull was so confused, how did this lady know her own mother? "Tori, she isn't Frisk," Asgore spoke to his wife causing her clear her throat before speaking, "I apologize. You look like my daughter who went missing some time ago." "Ah, okay, I think she might have been thinking about another woman named Frisk," Skull reassured herself mentally... then again. She was confused for this Frisk person. "Anyway, please follow me to your room," Skull picked up Toriel and Asgore's bag before leading them to their room.

While walking, Skull, Asgore, and Toriel passed a few mirrors. Skull was able to see her reflection. Her beautiful silver hair had changed to brown as her ruby purple eyes seem to look ruby red thanks to the lighting. And this was a weird thing that happened. Skull's hair only turns brown when A, she's tired, B, she's using too much magic, or C, she got water her... and most likely it's all of the above. Skull opened a door to one of the penthouse hotel rooms and carried their bags in before setting them neatly down on the floor. "You're room."

Toriel walked over to Skull and hugged her. "Thank you, my child." Skull was shocked at first, but... returned the hug. Skull can't remember the last time she felt a mother's embrace. Mostly because Crusher forced her to forget sweet moments with her family and friends because she only needed him. Toriel pulled away from Skull and looked into Skull's eyes. "My child, would you mind telling me why you work at such a awful job as this one?" Toriel asked before Skull sighed softly before replying, "I needed the money for my apartment. I came from a family who is hard working. I never met my father, but I did grow up with my mother who taught me everything. I am forever grateful for my mother."

Toriel's eyes lit up with a spark. "My child... would you like to live with me and my family?"

Skull was shocked by Toriel's words. "O-oh, I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I have friends and my auntie over where I live. I'm sorry Mrs..." "Dreemurr. Toriel Dreemurr." "Mrs. Dreemurr. I don't want to intrude in your life unwanted." "None sense my child. My husband, children, and I would be glad to have you in our lives," Toriel spoke softly as a mother would when adopting a child... before hurting them. This sparked Skull's fear to rise up, causing her to shake unnoticeable. Skull didn't mean to say this, it just slipped out.

"I-if you say so, Mrs. Dreemurr." and with that Skull took her leave after Asgore said after getting Skull's address to her home SOMEHOW(Skull, I fear for you. You might be taken in by Fell Asgore and Fell Toriel. I DON'T KNOW AKA I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING), "We'll take you home after our stay here and our meeting with Don B.B" "A-as you say Mr. Dreemurr." Skull hurried on her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull was walking home, in the snow by herself. She was forced to stay in to clean up and aid the children who were awake and ripped her clothes. So now she's in a torn maid outfit, walking home in the snow. She started to slowly black out. "Dammit all... I can't stay in this form for much longer. I'm going to either pass out from being too tired or I'm going to die from being too cold," Skull thought to herself as she started to slow down. There were no cars passing by, no couples out, no anything. Skull started to fall as her SOUL skipped a beat as it turns upside down... like a MONSTER SOUL. Skull landed in some snow as she turned into a SKELETON. Her once brown/silver white hair disappeared from her skull as her skin and muscles disappeared, leaving only bones, but her ruby purple eyes remained.

Skull groaned in pain as her bones felt weak. "Dammit all. I think I worked myself down to the bone," Skull whispered softly to herself as she got back up and stayed in the shadows while making her way back to Mouse Town. She too dozy to realize she was about to bump into a tall figure. She bumped into the figure causing them to shout, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO WHORE." she walked pass the figure and another figure after saying, "S-sorry misters."

"NYEH?! TINY HUMAN?!" Skull stopped dead in her tracks before looking at Papyrus, still in the shadows. "M-Mr. Papyrus?" "WHY ARE YOU IN THE SHADOWS? COME OUT!" Skull looked at her hands to see her BONY hands. "No no! I-I'm good. I just need to head home." Error was confused on why she was acting more shy than normal. "NONSENSE TINY HUMAN, COME ON OUT." "I SAID I'M GOOD." Papyrus and Error were shocked by her tone of voice. Skull sighed before speaking softly, "I-I'm just tired... I just want to go home." Skull was about to leave, but something warm grabbed her SOUL and pulled her out of the shadows.

Error was shocked and confused, his little lady was a skeleton, his lady is a human...

or is she the impossible?

NONSENSE, it's in the name, IMPOSSIBLE. Hybrids are impossible.

"Skullcandy?!" Error asked as Skull tried to leave. "HUMAN? COME OUT." Papyrus was confused and thought this was a trick. "Bro... she IS the human." Papyrus looked at Skull, shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I-I never told anyone on w-who I really am. M-my mother is the ONLY one who knew." Error was more shocked that Skull never told Ink about this, not even her mother told Ink. But if Skull is a skeleton-human hybrid... then who's the father?

"TINY HUMAN-- ER... SKULL, IT'S OKAY. WE UNDERSTAND. WE'LL TAKE YOU HOME SO YOU CAN REST UP." Skull looked up at Papyrus and smiled. "Thank you Papyrus." Error stopped using his MAGIC on Skull once Papyrus picked Skull up. Error isn't going to lie... but Skull can easily pass off as a human more than she can a skeleton thanks to those beautiful ruby purple eyes. Error felt bad for calling her a whore, he wanted to smack himself over and over again for doing that. GOD WAS HE A IDIOT.

Error followed Papyrus and Skull as Error tried his best to apologize while Skull looked at him and giggled softly at his sad attempts while softly scared because she knows what he can do if she wasn't too careful on her words.

A man who stalked Skull from last time was watching Skull while holding a picture in his hand, the man spoke softly, "Don't worry my little lollipop princess... you'll be home with me soon." only a glimpse could be seen on the man. His skin was white... PURE white, like paper white, his grin forever plastered on his face, and his left eye, glowing a blue. He started to walk away as we catch a look on the picture the man was holding. It was a picture of Skullcandy and Frisk. Frisk holding a five year old Skull in her arms while smiling widely as Skull's beautiful silver white hair was in a ponytail as she laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Undertale characters or any of the Undertale AU characters. I own all rights to the story, please check out Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine by Staringback on AO3 who gave me inspiration on this story. I own Mike, Rich, Lux, Skullcandy, Crusher, my take on Frisk, Fear/Faith, Pain/Jack, Ms. Duke, Don Blake/John Blake, Don B.B, and any other character that might be spat out form the blue.
> 
> I do not own Andrew/Mr. Drew, Belle, or Hayden, they own themselves and their own lives, I only placed them in the story with their permission.


	8. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit wonky and confusing here and there, but I did my best on it. And please, let me know if I made any spelling errors.

Skull was sitting on Error and Papyrus' couch, drinking some coco while Papyrus sat next to her while Error was in the kitchen, cleaning. "SO, UM HUMAN-SKELETON, HOW DID YOU END UP LIKE THIS?" Papyrus asked making Skull at Papyrus, away from the fire. "Well... it's a bit of a long story. My whole family is human on my mother's side as far as I know, my father on the other hand, I don't know. I never met him. I don't want to tell the WHOLE story because it's kinda boring." What Papyrus did shocked the human-skeleton hybrid. "PLEASE TELL ME, SKULL! I CAN WAIT AS LONG AS I CAN UNTIL YOU TOLD THE WHOLE STORY!" with that said, Papyrus scooped Skull up and placed her on his lap.

Skull wrapped herself closely in the blanket Papyrus drooped over her as she held her coco close. "Alright, but please don't judge me on how the story goes. I only know so much because my mother never really liked talking about it." Skull sighed before starting the story as Error entered and leaned on the wall, listening while Papyrus listened closely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk was her way home on a cold winter's night, much like the one Skull had been in where Error and Papyrus found out about her secret. Frisk had been working the night shift at the diner. The diner wasn't like the one it is now, but she served and sang for the people who were there. The children adored her, the men loved her, the women envied her, but enjoyed her because she doesn't go for anyone who want her body. Her boss, Mr. William, always treated her fair along with any woman, after all, he needed to teach his eldest daughter and youngest son to be kind, genuine, and above all, fair. Faith, the eldest daughter, wanted to grow up singing, but sadly she's so scared of being near people, having eyes on her,

Jack, the youngest son, wanted to grow up to be a mobster, but he's too kind for his good at times and just too loud for his own good at times. Their other two siblings, they're evil little brats, but luckily, Faith and Jack's mother left their father, taking their siblings because they were her favorite. Their father loved all four of them equally, but thanks to his wife leaving, he'll have to only really worry about Faith and Jack. Moving on, Mr. William gave Frisk extra cash out of the kindness of his heart and SOUL. Frisk refused to take it, but he insisted anyway. She couldn't fight back, so she took it and thanked him.

Frisk was shivering outside in the snow, trying to get home, she was so tired, so cold, so... lonely. She bumped into a tall man who was big boned, she looked up and was scared of him due to the look in his blue eye and his black eye. She apologized to him, but he said it was okay, he lead her home and said that she was colder than ice. So he warmed her up by setting fire in her fireplace, getting her settled on the couch, wrapping her in a blanket. She was confused on why he was being so kind to her, and what seemed like he read her mind, he said, "I'm being kind to ya 'cause it's the nice thing to do for a beautiful young lady like ya self." soon after that, a beautiful history of time and love blossomed between the two.

The man always treated her right and loved her while she loved him back and was always truthful. They shared good times, bad times, and odd times. Soon, she brought up the news of being pregnant to him. He was shocked, but was happy that she was. He thought he would never be a father to anyone for who he is, but told him, "My dear, you should never think so lowly of yourself. You're wonderful and handsome. I'm proud to be yours." and he was happy that she was his. His little lady who was determined and so kind.

When Frisk gave birth to Skull, the man was so happy that he couldn't name his daughter Ketchup or Mustard, not even Mayo or Relish. He named her Skullcandy Taffy Determ. It was a weird name, but Frisk didn't question him, she loved him and she loved her daughter... it was only a few days of the man spending time with his family until someone came and told him something causing him to go to Frisk and say, "I'm sorry sweet cheeks, but I have to go. I love you and our daughter very much. Never forget that." and with that, he left. All the pictures of him and Frisk were taken down and hidden from Skull. It's not because Frisk was angry or upset, she was heartbroken and scared.

When Skull was about three years old, she would sneak into the attic of her old home and look around, being a curious little girl she was she looked and looked until she found a picture of her mother, Frisk with a tall man who seemed short still. She was confused on why this man was a skeleton. But she didn't wonder too much due to being three years old. After that, she sort of forgot about it and went on with living.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's all I can really remember. I'm sorry if I bored you--" "A tall man who seemed short and was a skeleton... did he happen to somewhat look like me?" Error asked causing Skull to look up at him. "Y-yeah, kinda. But only he had white pupils, and he was a normal skeleton." "BROTHER... SANS..." Papyrus muttered which sounded like he was only talking and not shouting. "Sans?" Skull asked, confused. Error took Skull and said, "I'll take you home. Maybe you can show me some of your old pictures or something?" Skull didn't bother to ask why, but she nodded.

She thanked Papyrus for the blanket and coco before leaving with Error, Papyrus waved a goodnight, but was still deep in thought. Error lead Skull pass the playground, holding her hand and keeping her head down so no one can see her face or anything. When they got inside the apartment complex, Error quickly lead Skull to her apartment and opened the door with her keys. After entering and closing the door, Error sighed before looking at Skull who dusted her ripped maid dress. "You should get changed. You don't want to be in that all night," Error spoke monotonically after looking away from her, blushing a light yellow.

Skull went to her room to change, leaving Error in the living room. It was cleaned, and some what messy thanks to some of the dust collected. Error brushed the couch to see it's a flower pattern couch. "Heh, flowers. Even for a tough gal like her, she's still a nice gal," Error thought to himself before looking at the pictures on the walls. Most of them was Skull with Ink or Skull with Fear/Faith, Pain/Jack, Mr. Drew, Belle, Ms. Duke, and Ms. Duke's roommate, Hayden, but there was one where Skull is being held by her mother, Frisk.

Error looked at the picture of Skull and Frisk and saw how happy Skull looked. Error smiled softly as soft footsteps were coming close. Skull walked in, wearing a nice sweater dress while holding a scrapbook in her arms, she sat on the couch and spoke, "Hey, I know little me is cute, but come on, she isn't THAT cute," Skull spoke to break the ice causing Error to look at her. "I don't know, she seems to be smiling so widely," Error replied before walking over to sit next to her. Skull giggled before opening the scrapbook and flipping a few pages to the picture of Frisk and the big boned skeleton. "Here's the picture," Skull spoke as looking at it.

Error looked at the skeleton and thought to himself, "He really does look like me. I should tell dad about this. This might change his plans." "I never got to meet him... my mother always said I have his smile. I don't know what she means by that since my father died in the war," Skull spoke before pulling out the picture and handing it to Error. "All this time? Skull's mother lied about Skull's old man?" Error asked himself mentally, kinda upset. "Why are you giving me this?" Error asked Skull causing her to reply with, "I have another one, maybe you can find something." there was a slight pause before she resumed,

"I don't know to be honest. I don't know why I turn into a skeleton because my father isn't a skeleton nor is his family. My mother is human and so is her family. It's confusing, but I don't question it." Error sighed while looking at the picture before turning it around. "5/16/19xx. Sans and Frisk's fifth anniversary." Error read on the back of the picture before turning it back over to look at the couple. "Welp. Thanks for showing me the picture, Skully," Error spoke before getting up and heading to the door. Skull followed to say goodbye to him. Error stood by the door, ready to open it. "Goodnight Error. Hope you have a good night," Skull spoke softly while smiling.

Error looked at Skull and smiled back. Skull's SOUL skipped a beat and turned right around to look like a human SOUL. Skull watched Error leave before closing the door shut and before sitting on the floor and turning back into her human form and somewhat passing out. "N-no... have to make to bed," Skull spoke lowly before crawling her way to her bedroom to pass out after a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Telling Gaster and Meeting W.D

Once morning rolled around, Error quickly made his way to get ready for the day. For once, he isn't being lazy or taking his sweet ass time to get up out of bed, no, he was hurrying to get over to his old man's place. Once Error made his way to the kitchen to get something quick to eat, he saw his brother passed out at the table, holding a bottle of vodka. "Pap, bro, you never drink unless you're wanting to forget or when it's needed for those goons," Error thought as he took the vodka bottle away and hid it before grabbing a hotdog and eating it.

Error put on his hat before teleporting to Gaster's place. Error had to admit, if he were to get his lady, he would have to get her father's blessing AND try to work things out since it seems to be like incest and it isn't fully. Just a cross multiverse version of this Sans. Lets just go check out all of the Sanscest! I'm joking, no, back to the story. Error made it over to Gaster's place and entered to hear nothing. "Dad? You home?" Error called out to hear shuffling from upstairs in Gaster's study.

Error went up to see Gaster waking up. "Dad, I--" "Error, not now. I got a call last night saying Don Blake wants his guns in tonight." Gaster interrupted Error making Error somewhat pissed where he started to glitch a bit more rapidly. "Don't get upset at me, young man. You can tell me what you have to say later--" Error plopped the picture Skull gave him last night on Gaster's desk. Gaster hummed in confusion before picking it up and looking at it. Gaster's face changed to a shocked one as he asked, "Error, where did you find this picture? And who is this human?" Gaster asked making Error sigh before sitting down on one of the chairs in the study. "It's your son. And the human is the human who he fancied," Error spoke making Gaster shake in his seat, looking at the picture. "H-her name?" "Frisk Determ. She's dead, died from a heart attack. Had a sibling named Ink and has a daughter named Skullcandy," Error spoke.

Gaster has tears streaming down his face. "Is the daughter--" "Yes. She's his kid," Error answered, not giving Gaster the chance to ask. "I have a granddaughter," Gaster whispered to himself before wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "How old is she?" "I dunno, I say early 20s or something. She's young lookin' and has a real pretty voice along with lovely silver hair and--" Error quickly stopped once he noticed Gaster glaring at Error with a eyebrow raised.

"I-I mean, she's a cute niece," Error spoke, sweating. "It's fine. You aren't really my son, but be warned. You can't just go up to her and say, "Hey, I like you in that way, even if you are my niece,"" Gaster spoke. Error's eyes go blank once he said that because he remembered what Skull said, "I don't know why, but my father is human too." or something like that, the night was a bit of a blur. "A-about that... she doesn't know who her father is," Error said as the room for quiet. Error looked at Gaster as Gaster got up and spoke, "Then how does she have a picture of her mother and Sans?" Error got up too and quickly spoke, "Hey! Her mother lied to her about her father being human and that he died in war! Her mother might have wanted to protect her from any harm that might happen!" Error raised his voice at Gaster as Gaster quickly spoke, "Do not raise your voice at me! And why would her mother lie about her father? She is the impossible AND she has zero idea what her magic has potential on doing!"

Gaster at this point was angry, but mostly interred, happy, and somewhat crazy on learning her powers. Error knew what Gaster was planning since he remembered what happened when Error did a weird eye thing and had blue strings coming from them. "D-dad, don't do it! She's already confused on why she can turn into a skeleton!" Error begged Gaster, but that didn't reach his sanity or logic thinking. "Error, you and your brother are to ship Don Blake's guns to him TONIGHT. I have to go somewhere, and be sure to give me her address or I well find it myself and I well make sure that YOU or Papyrus don't try to stop me from doing what I need to do," and with that, Gaster left the room, leaving a Error feeling guilty for telling him about his lady and that he found something on Gaster's lost son.

Error covered his face while thinking to himself, "Dammit, I'm sorry Skull. I didn't want this to happen to you. It's all of my stupid fault, I'm such a asshole." Error uncovered his face, wrote down Skull's address, then left to his place to get Pap up and ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She groaned softly as she covered her eyes while thinking, "Just give me five more minutes. I'm tried as fuck right now." when she fell asleep after a second... her clock went off, waking her right back up. She groaned and got up, turning it off before popping her back. "Damn, I haven't slept like that in awhile," she thought as she got up before changing into a casual dress before leaving her room to look at the whole place. "Great. My only time off for today, I have to spending it cleaning," Skull thought to herself before going to the kitchen and pulling out her cleaning supplies.

She got cleaning and cleaning, humming lightly to herself before hearing the door. She went to the door and opened it to see her aunt. "Inky!" Skull smiled as she hugged them. Ink hugged back and spoke, "How are you doing Skully? Gosh, it's been so long since I last saw your home and you inside it." "I know. I'm just glad I was able to get away from Crusher," Skull spoke before going inside with Ink and talking. Gaster was in the stairwell, listening in. "Got away from someone? Seems like something happened to her," Gaster thought to himself as he waited and waited. Once it was near 1 PM, Ink left after saying goodbye to Skull for the evening. Gaster acted like her was walking up. When he past Ink, Ink looked at him and said, "Hiya! I'm Ink!" Gaster looked at Ink and spoke, "I am W.D Gaster, one of the landlords." "It's nice to meet ya Mr. Gaster. I have to run, but I hope we get to chat again!" Ink spoke, smiling before leaving.

Gaster hummed a bit before going to Skull's door and knocking. "Just a minute!" Skull called out while Gaster waited. He smirked lightly to himself while thinking, "Error... you should have remembered that I too have a list of the resistances. Not just you and Papyrus." The door opened to show Skull, her silver hair pulled in a ponytail while her light lime dress has a white apron over it. Gaster looked down into Skull's ruby/sapphire purple eyes. "H-how can I help you sir?" Skull asked as Gaster spoke clearly, "I am W.D Gaster, the father of Error and Papyrus. I heard from Error that you are quite a good friend to my youngest son and that you have a lovely voice."

"Oh! Yes, I am a friend of Papyrus, he's a sweetie and so kind and my voice isn't that lovely, it's just... mediocre," Skull spoke, looking to the side. Gaster to had to admit... Skull has his eye color, had his son's smile, her grandmother's hair, and had her human mother's shape. "It can't be that bad. After all... you come from a singer," Gaster said as Skull looked down and shook her head. "No, it's not that good. My mother was better, even if she said I was better than her," Skull replied as she invited Gaster in. Gaster sat on the couch after entering. Skull closed the door and sat next to Gaster.

Gaster asked Skull why she thinks her singing is awful, she replied with, "I think it is because men love a woman who have a beautiful voice and shows skin... lots of skin. And my aunt, Ink, they tell me that I can't sing." Gaster felt rage run in him as his eye glowed, but he closed his eye, calming down a bit.

"My son said your mother knew a skeleton, correct?" Gaster asked making Skull sigh. "Yes, that is correct. I never got to meet him, but my mother says I have his laziness and terrible jokes. I don't know what she means, but I think it might have been when I was still a newborn and when he still hanged around my mother." Skull smiled making Gaster chuckle. "Your father?" Skull frowned a bit before saying, "Never met him. All I know is that he died in the war. Mom said he wanted to protect us and that he would come back for us... he never did. Mom was heartbroken and took it out on the pictures of her bony friend."

Gaster sighed before saying, "I'm sorry." Skull looked at Gaster and started, "It's okay, Mr. Gas--" the next thing that happened was Gaster knocking Skull out cold with a bone in his hand. Gaster was hurting too much. "I'm sorry, my granddaughter. But I most test on you," Gaster spoke as he picked Skull up before leaving the apartment with her in his arms, Skull was limp and now had a huge bruise on her head. When Gaster got out, he saw Asgore and Toriel walking up, talking. "Mr and Mrs. Dreemurr, what brings you here?" Gaster asked making Asgore stop in front of him. "We came here to--" Asgore looked down at Skull and then looked up at Gaster.

"What did you do, Wingding?" Asgore asked as Gaster said, "I am taking my GRANDDAUGHTER home." "She isn't yours!" Toriel spoke up, a fireball in hand. "She is my SON's daughter," Gaster spoke as a gaster blaster appeared by his side. "And she's OUR adopted daughter's daughter," Toriel challenged Gaster for Skull. "You mean the human who ran away from you?" "She didn't run away! We gave her the chance to go live a better life!" Asgore yelled as he grew more aggravated. Gaster made a clicking sound with his mouth. "Leave now or I won't hesitate to shoot," Gaster said as his gaster blaster charged with power. Asgore took a step back as he held Toriel back.

"Very well. But be warn, Wings. You may have her now, but she well grow to hate you if you do anything wrong to her," Asgore spoke as Gaster chuckled. "I won't hurt her. I'll simply train her while running a few tests on her," Gaster spoke as Toriel fried a fireball at him, but Gaster teleported away in time as the gaster blaster disappeared. Toriel looked at Asgore with hate that he was a coward for not fighting to keep her safe. Asgore looked at Toriel with sorry eyes.

A skeleton in the shadows was watching the whole thing, his eye glowing blue as he clunched the picture in his hand while thinking vulgarly, "Goddammit dad... why do you always have to be a bone out of place? Couldn't you have left my daughter alone?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, chapter nine! Holy shitty titties! Skull was kidnapped by Gaster, Asgore and Toriel are going to end up fighting, Error is going to lose his mind over Skull, Papyrus is upset over learning that Sans left for a human without telling him, and Ink is going to lose their(his) marbles! OH BOY, FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z. Wait, no wrong one. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME IN I'M COMIN' FOR YA DARLIN'.


	10. Kidnapped and Truth?

Gaster had teleported to his home with Skullcandy in his arms. He walked into his home while any nearby children ran to their parent to tell them what they saw. Skullcandy was groaning as she was nearing to wake up. Gaster hurried and carried Skull into the basement that they have before sitting her in the chair and tying her up so she won't escape. Gaster pulled out his old purple handkerchief before tying it around Skull's eyes. before gagging her. "There, when she wakes up, she'll have no way to get away or let out any noise to get help," Gaster thought as he grinned before heading up.

About thirty minutes passed before Skull woke up. She was surrounded by darkness and no sounds. She tried looking around and getting up, but she was stuck. She let out a panicked out before struggling in the bindings. "Oh sweet merciful God, someone help me!" Skull screamed out loud mentally as she wobbled in place, tipping the chair side to side before she fell to the ground with a loud thump. She started crying, fear overtaking her body while her heart rate starts to rise and go fast. She heard footsteps causing her to panic more as she tried to worm away.

But the chair was grabbed by a unknown force before sitting her back up. She tried yelling at her kidnapper, but it only muffles. "Behave, Ms. Determ," the familiar voice spoke causing Skull to feel the fear wash away for a bit, but keep scared when she heard him say, "I just want to test on you." he removed her blindfold. Her purple eyes glared at his white pupils. He moved the gag down her neck so she can speak. "How DARE you--" Skull was cutoff by Gaster slapping her hard across the cheek causing her to yelp. "Do NOT speak to me like that, young lady," Gaster spoke, glaring down at Skull. Skull looked up at Gaster, her left cheek red with a circle in the middle, her eyes with tears threatening to fall.

Anger is written in her eyes as she gritting her teeth, anger overpowering her fear. "You dirty, ASSHOLE!" Skull yelled at Gaster as her eyes start to glow as two bone attacks appeared behind her, aiming at Gaster. Gaster took notice of the bones which made him chuckle before looking down at Skull once again before speaking, "Ms. Determ, please do calm down, after all, you'll end up hurting yourself by being angry." Skull tried to headbutt Gaster, but a strong force held her back. "BEHAVE OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TORTURE YOU," he raised his voice as he summoned a bone attack causing Skull's fear to come back. The bone attacks behind Skull disappeared as the glow in her eyes stopped.

He backed away and sat down on a table in the basement. Skull looked around the room, it was mostly bare, all but the boxes, old wore out table, and two chairs. "If you're looking for a way out, then it's helpless. No one is going to save you and there is no way for you to escape," Gaster spoke, picking up a clipboard before writing something down on it. Skull sighed before glaring at Gaster once more before asking, "So why the HELL do you want to test on me?" "You're not human, oh no, no, no. You're something that should be impossible," Gaster simply states making Skull laugh a bit. "Please! Don't make me laugh, my mother is a human along with--" Skull was cut off by Gaster yet again,

"Your mother is human, yes, but your father is not. Frisk Determ, a loving woman, hard working, a determined soul, kind, pacifistic, and a LAIR. She lied about your father being human and have died in the war. Have you ever questioned WHY you turn into a skeleton?" Gaster asked the last part making Skull shocked before looking down. "How do YOU know?" "Your "friend" who is my son, Error," Gaster spoke causing Skull to remember that she said, ", maybe you can find something." Skull had been fooled into thinking she can trust him. Skull sighed before replying to the question, "I have, once or twice, but I never bothered to dig deep into the question. I didn't want to freak out what might be the truth of my blood and powers."

Gaster wrote some more on the clipboard before looking over at Skull then asking, "How would you react if I were to tell you that I'm your grandfather?" Skull looked up at Gaster, raising a eyebrow at him before replying with a blank look on her face, "I would say you're crazy, a weirdo, and that my grandfather died saving his family from a fire while my other grandfather is somewhere unknown." Gaster placed down the clipboard before making his way across the room to Skull then looking at her, right in the eyes before speaking,

"I am your grandfather, W.D Gaster."

Skull tensed up before leaning her head back before hitting hard onto Gaster's. "You're crazy!" she yelled as he stumbled back, holding his head. He looked at Skull who was huffing and puffing in anger once again. "It's true. Your father is my son, Sans who has been missing for over twenty years and has known your mother for about five years as far as I know," Gaster spoke calmly. Skull calmed down a bit, her shoulders slouch as she looked at Gaster with shock. "You... you can't be serous. I can't be a child of a skeleton, that makes no sense," Skull whispered but Gaster went back to the table and grabbed a book before opening it.

""Human and skeleton hybrids, like any hybrids, it's impossible, but many believe that with enough magical entity and determination that the two can form a child after forming a bond. Skeletons having more magic properties than most monsters, even boss monsters, it is possible as long as they form the bond, but humans with enough determination, is very impossible," Skullcandy, do you see what you are?" Gaster asked after reading out the page. Skull look at him right in the eyes before speaking, "I am some kind of human-skeleton hybrid." "Exactly. You can help me with testing, I can teach you how to use your magic, and--" Gaster was cut off by Skull yelling, "SHUT UP, WINGDING. I don't believe your lies, I DO NOT believe that I am a child of a skeleton! I know that in my heart and SOUL that I AM HUMAN. One hundred percent human!"

Gaster was shocked by Skull lashing out at him like that. Gaster growled, not allowing that to get to him. He summoned a bone attack and walked to Skull with the bone in hand. Skull panicked and started to struggle once again. "You should learn your place, granddaughter," Gaster spoke before he hit her upside the head once again, knocking her out. He blindfolded her and gagged her once more before heading up, locking the basement behind him. Gaster sighed before looking down, thinking to himself, "Perhaps I have been curl to her. I did kidnap her, tie her up, etc, etc." Gaster sighed before looking at a mirror, seeing his refletion.

"Then again... I must know how it worked, I must use her for science then send her to Alphys so she can do more than I can," Gaster thought once more, grinning. Being a ex scientist who worked with Alphys before becoming a don, he has his ways to work around Asgore and Toriel who are on high alert now. Him and Alphys being close friends before he became don and before she got the job, she should have no problems taking Skullcandy in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error and Papyrus were done shipping out the guns, their bones ached badly, but they manage to get the job done. They were heading back home but a strong force stopped them and pulled them into a alleyway. Error growled as he glitched rapidly now while Papyrus was doing his best to remain calm. "Who's the wise guy to mess with me and my bro?!" Error yelled as he summoned a bone attack and fired at whoever forced him in the alley with Papyrus.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken," a voice started before coming out of the shadows. "but you mean "Who's the wise guy to mess with me and MY bro"," he finished as his left eye glowed blue while his common suit looked fancy, yet low class. Papyrus gasped as Error looked in shock. Papyrus managed out a whisper,

"Sans."

~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Early That Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier when Skull was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this; https://youtu.be/OCLlbJMextM

Earlier after Gaster kidnapped Skullcandy, Error was at a local bar in Mouse-Town, drinking some whiskey which didn't taste all that bad, just a bit off. Error didn't mind fully since he had to suck it up and eat Papyrus' spaghetti which tasted bland and like it was fake, but at least he's trying his best. Sighing, Error looked down at his drink while the announcer was saying something that didn't mean nothin' to Error until he said, "And our little inky angel; Ink." a few hands clapped as Error looked to see Ink walk up on stage in a sparkling purple dress while a multicolored fake rose was holding their hair up.

The music started playing as they sung out,

"You'll never know just how much I love you,  
You'll never know just how much I care.  
And if I tried

I still couldn't hideMy love for you  
You ought to know  
For haven't I told you so  
A million or more times?

You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer  
If there is some other wayTo prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how  
You'll never know if you don't know now."

 

Ink paused while the music kept playing while everyone was focused on their loved on, their friends, or on Ink. Ink started singing once again,

"You'll never know  
Just how much I miss you  
You'll never know  
Just how much I care

You said goodbye  
Now stars in the sky  
Refuse to shine  
Take it from me, it's no fun to be alone

With moon and memories  
You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer  
If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear, I don't know how

You'll never know if you don't know now"

Once the song was over, a few clapped as Ink went off stage, Error scoffed a bit before going back to his drink thinking, "I bet Skull could do better. After all, she's the angel sent from above along with being something impossible. Damn... if only she wasn't my step niece," took a swig from his whiskey before getting up after paying for his drinks. He started heading out, but stopped when Ink called out, "Oh, hi Error!" Error looked at Ink who was smiling while their hair was in a nice messy bun.

"Heya Ink," Error spoke while Ink wrapped their neck in their brown scarf that didn't really match their coat or anything. Sure, she's dressed warmly, but didn't Ink have a scarf that'll match their outfit? Not to mention, their scarf has some ink on it. "What brought you to the bar today?" Ink asked once they left, walking along side each other. "I just wanted to get a drink or two before getting ready to work later tonight," Error told Ink as Ink wrapped their arm around Error's arm causing him to panic slightly. Error moved away from Ink before asking, "What are you doing Ink?" "I wanted to wrap my arm around yours. I-I hoped you wouldn't mind, but... you did. I'm sorry," Ink spoke, smiling a bit with guilt and trying to be kind.

Error hummed a bit before sighing. "Fine, but only this once," he spoke as Ink wrapped their arm around Error's while they walked, talking a bit here and there. People saw them and whispered, "A monster with that Ink fellow who can turn into a skeleton by will. Sad that a normal human can do that without being ashamed of themself," "Freaks like them belong with each other," so on and so forth. Error wanted to murder everyone around him for whispering those things. He CARES about Ink, he wouldn't think about dating them any time soon. The only person who he has in mind is his one and only candy gal.

When they got back to Apple Lane in Mouse-Town, they bid each other a goodbye before going on with their day. Ink went into their home and sighed after closing the door behind them. "Gosh, that skeleton sure has my heart. If only he'll notice me," Ink thought, thinking about the day Error will notice them and confess to them. Ink sighed some more, thinking about how they'll be together and how they'll live their lives together and being the perfect couple. Ink remembered Skull and what Frisk told Ink before she died, "Be sure she lives her life. Make sure she finds that perfect someone. Be sure she stays safe... too." those were her last words to Ink.

Ink looked down at the floor and thought, "Would it be wrong that I stopped feeling after she passed? This is the first time I felt in a long time... I don't want to worry about a brat." Ink clenched their chest, thinking about the thoughts of Skull putting herself on the line, risking her life for her friends and for Ink. "Truly a selfish brat. All she longed for was death at times, blaming herself for her mother's death, and everything," Ink thought, as their normal star like eye turns into a square with a x through it.

"Taking a bunch of risks of her life for people so she can be noticed. She should honestly just stop and let me handle it along with the others, in fact, she should just DIE," Ink thought as their SOUL pinged and turned upside down, allowing Ink to turn into their skeleton form before getting up. Ink stormed to their room to change.

Meanwhile with Error after he got home, he sighed while he talked with Papyrus about Skull's story. Nothing really instituting happened, they spent a few hours talking before heading out to send those guns to Don Blake. They moved the guns until one of the many mobsters went to the two brothers and spoke, "What are DISGUSTING monsters like ya doin' here?" he sneered while chuckling. Papyrus was about to speak, but Error raised his hand to stop Papyrus. "We're here to deliver your guns to your boss," Error spoke, trying his best not to call this asshole a name or something.

The man grabbed Error and held him by the collar of his coat. "And what--" "Jacky," This Jacky fellow was cut off by Don Blake who came down some stairs, hands behind his back while his eyes are staring at Error, Papyrus, and Jacky. "these gentle-monsters are working for me. Be nice to them unless they lash out at us," Don Blake finished, standing next to Jacky by a inch or two shorter.

Jacky scoffed before walking away, grumbling about how low Error and Papyrus are. Papyrus didn't allow it to show, but he was badly hurt by the human's words. Error sighed, this was a long day for the brothers. After the long day, the skeleton brothers bumped into Sans while Toriel and Asgore were busy at their hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Toriel and Asgore did in the next chapter. PEACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, my story sucked! I'm sorry guys. Also, make sure you check out Staringback, the person who made Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine. That is the story I got inspiration from.


End file.
